


a great man doesn’t serve himself alone

by vers



Series: drabble [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Bucky’s thoughts on Steve and his best girl.





	a great man doesn’t serve himself alone

**Author's Note:**

> drabble that i wrote at 1am inspired by the great, not easily conquered.

_Something that I’ve realized during the sleepless nights in the cold next to you, is that my love is selfish. It started off pure and good, as most things do. A need to be near you, a terrible joke just to see you crack that beautiful smile again. But it’s evolved, you see. Ever since you’ve met Carter, a wonderful woman that I try so goddamned hard not to hate, my love for you has grown into a brooding, greedy monster. A deadlier sin. I want you all to myself. I want your world to revolve around me the way mine does yours. Can’t you see? You’re my moon, sun and all my stars. You’re the whole fucking solar system, sweetheart. Be mine. Just fucking be mine the way I am yours, Stevie._


End file.
